The use of a hand operated pointing device for use with a computer and its display has become almost universal. By far the most popular of the various devices is the conventional (mechanical) mouse, used in conjunction with a cooperating mouse pad. Centrally located within the bottom surface of the mouse is a hole through which a portion of the underside of a rubber-surfaced steel ball extends. The mouse pad is typically a closed cell foam rubber pad covered with a suitable fabric. Low friction pads on the bottom surface of the mouse slide easily over the fabric, but the rubber ball does not skid. Rather, the rubber ball rolls over the fabric as the mouse is moved. Interior to the mouse are rollers, or wheels, that contact the ball at its equator and convert its rotation into electrical signals representing orthogonal components of mouse motion. These electrical signals are coupled to a computer, where software responds to the signals to change by a ΔX and a ΔY the displayed position of a pointer (cursor) in accordance with movement of the mouse. The user moves the mouse as necessary to get the displayed pointer to a desired location or position. Once the pointer on the screen points at an object or location of interest, a button on the mouse is activated with the fingers of the hand holding the mouse. The activation serves as an instruction to take some action, the nature of which is defined by software in the computer.
In addition to mechanical types of pointing devices like a conventional mouse, optical pointing devices have also been developed, such as those described in the incorporated patents and patent application. In one form of an optical pointing device, rather than using a moving mechanical element like a ball in a conventional mouse, relative movement between an imaging surface, such as a finger or a desktop, and photo detectors within the optical pointing device, is optically sensed and converted into movement information.
For portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, portable game devices, pagers, portable music players (e.g., MP3 players), and other devices, it may be undesirable to use an external pointing device, such as a mechanical mouse or an optical mouse, coupled to the device. It is often inconvenient to carry around the additional equipment. And with a mechanical pointing device like a mouse, it may be difficult to find a suitable surface on which to operate the mouse.
Some portable electronic devices include built-in screen pointing devices. For example, some cellular telephones include arrow keys that allow a highlight bar to be moved around on a display screen to highlight menu items, such as names or telephone numbers. Once a menu item has been highlighted, the menu item is typically selected by pressing another key on the cellular telephone. Using multiple arrow keys to highlight and select menu items is inefficient and time consuming, particularly for users who are more familiar with operating other types of screen pointing devices, such as a mouse or trackball, or an optical pointing device.
It would be desirable to essentially turn a portable electronic device into a mouse. By providing mouse-like capabilities to a portable electronic device, the device could be operated in a manner similar to a conventional mouse, but without the inconvenience of carrying around additional equipment. It would also be desirable to incorporate security features into the electronic device, so that certain patterns of movement of the electronic device could be detected, and used to identify or verify a particular user.